Believe In The Impossible
by Jasper's-My-Darlin' XD
Summary: After a life changing experience; Katie tries desperatly to get her life back together. But then she starts hearing whispers. She feels like she's being followed. To make things worse, she later has to relive the worse experience of her life. WOLF STORY
1. Waking up

Heyhey. This is my own wolf story. Twilight gave me the idea and I've posted  
it on another website. People seemed to like it. Please Read and reveiw and tell me what you think.

Unfortunatly for me, Stephene Meyer owns all things twilight. Unless im dreaming, in which case; Jaspers **MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waking up**

**The pain was unbearable. I writhed in my bed, with my legs against my chest and my arms around my legs. I couldn't shut it out. I begged for unconsciousness to drag me away from this misery. My stomach felt like it was hollow.I wasn't thinking just replaying memories. I couldn't hear any sound but the cry of my brother, it tortured me. I couldn't see anything in my room, even though my lights were on - my father too scared to turn them off,in case darkness forced me into even more of a lifeless pit. My eyes were open but all i could see was dark. The time seemed to pass in seconds rather than hours. I wasn't thinking or dreaming just.....there. It felt like i wasn't breathing,Like every breathe would cause me more pain. I clenched my legs tighter against my chest as another round of the torture began and i felt the pain in my stomach as though someone had hit me with a baseball bat. Although my thoughts weren't there , i felt someone sit on the edge of my bed sighing. They were tense and i could feel their stare scrutinizing my expression. I felt a cold hand stroke my hand and i flinched instinctively. The person moved their hand away quickly and groaned shifting their weight so that they were kneeling in front of me staring into my eyes. I couldn't see them. My mind, miles away trying , unsuccessfully to banish the torturing imagine and scream in my head.  
"Katie?" They asked uncertainly. Even though I wasn't thinking I immediately knew who it was as part of me came back, waiting for the next agonizing scream. My fathers hoarse voice was easy to distinguish.  
"Please Katie?" He begged. Someone joined him on the floor. They carried a bag,i herd the clink on the floor as he set it down. He flashed a light in each of my eyes and then sighed heavily.  
"She hasn't changed. She's been like this for almost 3 no reaction to the light. She has no brain activity what so ever. I think it's time to admit the fact that she may need proffesional help" I recognized this voice too. He'd been the first person my father wonuld let see me.  
Hes a Doctor. The best Doctor in Swansea.  
I didn't understand what he was saying and didn't really want both stared at me as i tensed again pulling my legs tighter toward my chest.  
The torturing scream came, i braced myself for the blow. It was worse this time, The image was vivid as though i was there again, in that room, on that day. The scream was so loud it sounded as though he was lying next to me with his mouth next to my ear. The lump that had lodged itself in my thought vanished and i swallowed hard. It came again, faster than usual and harder blow felt as though it could have broken my rib cage. I screamed, the sudden noise shook me. I screamed in agony, with all of my voice. Closing my eyes and screaming louder. My father and Dr Evans pulled back and stared at me from my sudden out burst. **

**Once they'd regained themselves, my father put both his hands on my face to try and calm me. His touch made me flinch and scream louder. The Dr appeared next to my father watching me, whispered something into my fathers ear. My father watched me pained, screaming with agony.  
"Peter?" The Dr asked with urgency. he nodded and then something stung my thigh. I didn't feel it that much but knew as soon as my eyes started to droop that he'd given me anesthetic to put me to sleep. My screams became quieter,until they were a whisper. The picture still vivid in front of my eyes and the screaming still ringing through my ears but they were fading. To my relief. And then i was gone.  
I had no dream. When i woke i was suddenly aware of my surroundings. It felt strange, scary. I could hear my fathers footsteps pacing in the kitchen and i could hear the Dr's soft breathing in the chair next to my bed. I opened my eyes and looked around the room for the first time in 3 weeks i felt alive again, not completely , still comatose but living. I looked at the Dr and he looked back, He knew something was different and he knelt on the floor softly in front of me. Shining the light again into my eyes. His lips twisted up very slightly as though he was smiling in relief.  
"Katie? can you hear me Katie?" He asked carefully but unsure.  
And i could. For the first time, i could hear him and understand him. The torturing still came,less often as it had before I'd gone to sleep but it was still agony and i still had to brace myself. The Dr walked out of my room and walked down the stairs i assume to talk to my father. There was sudden thumps coming up the stairs as a wrenched myself up so that i was sitting cross legged on my bed. My father came running through my door and stopped at the end of my bed.  
"Katie?" He asked, still unsure but with some excitement in his voice. I hadn't noticed how bad he looked, he couldn't have been sleeping well. I looked up at him and stared at his face.**

**  
"Katie!" He shouted and threw himself on me. I winced and tensed immediately. He stopped and sat on the edge of my bed, still happy but also worried again.  
"Are you feeling OK?" He asked carefully. I knew what he'd asked but i couldn't find the words to answer him. I searched through my brain trying to find something to answer him . Except voices, voices I'd rather forget as they intensified the torturing scream. I pulled my legs up to my chest and rested my head on my knees as i felt the familiar but never dulling blow to the stomach. I groaned in pain and hugged my legs so tight my joints clicked from the lack of movement in weeks.  
"Leab called everyday to find out how you were. She says that theres new people at the school she thinks you'd find interesting. Aparently they're not in your school they just wait outside. I don't know what she meant but i thought you might. Alice called round about 3 days ago but i didn't want her to come up and see you. She said to tell you she misses you and can't wait for you to be better." I listened to my father ramble on about insignificant things, about another lifetime. Although it hurt to think about it , i missed my friends. School , the agony it pulsed through my veins to hear that word was nearly as bad as the torture.  
"I'll be down stairs if you need me"  
My father got off my bed and with one look behind him at me as he walked out the door ,called down the stairs to the Doctor.  
"Dr?" He called calmly. He went down stairs and i herd him talking to Doctor Evans. I sat motionless on my bed as the Doctor walked in.  
"OK Katie I'm just going to check somethings." He said friendly, obviously trying not to scare me.  
He walked over to where i sat and put his bag in front of me. He got out his light thing and shone it in my eyes again. He then lifted one of his hands to press against my neck for a pulse. I looked at him , i don't know what my expression told him but he stopped immediately and looked through his bag.  
"OK, Katie your going to have to let me look at your arms , hands and glands OK" He said in what i imagined was his stern voice. He lifted his hand again but this time i tensed my body and ran for the door, well jogged,my legs were too stiff. I fell onto my hands and knees, as soon as i hit the floor a shock ran through me as i remembered what happened. **

_I'd fallen that night too. I could feel the wind against my face as i ran, I could hear the group chasing after me, snapping twigs as they ran. I wasn't a fast runner and i knew they would get me eventually. I tripped over a root from the magnificent forest towering over me in the pitch black of night. I fell to the floor scraping my hands and was like i was there again. I could feel the twigs under my hands and the stinging pain it caused me. I could feel the tears drenching my cheeks as i fell to the ground, resting my head on the dead leaves on the floor.I could feel myself give up and listen to the snapping of twigs as they got closer. I could feel the fear as they came into view But just as they came into view there was another sound, a quicker sound ,a thumping on the ground the opposite side to where the group were. then i heard them stop just in front of me and gasp. Something jumped out of the trees from behind me , making the group jump back in fear. A visions snarl thundering from it's mouth. It towered over me, gaining on the group. It stopped when it's too front paws were over me and lifted it's head releasing an amassing howl that made the floor shake. The group screamed and ran in the opposite direction. The animal then retreated and sat on the floor behind me, still snarling.I had no energy to turn and i could feel it get anxious as the seconds passed with out me moving. It came up to me and nudged my back.I didn't move. It nudged me again but with urgency this time. It then walked in front of me until it was directly in my view. I could see it as if it was with me then. I huge black wolf. His eyes gleaming in the moon light radiating off the trees. It lowered it's head as it stared at me. I could feel it's warm breath as i watched it. I lifted my head to see it better, and then i was gone._

**The image faded until i was back in this time. I couldn't feel the twigs or feel the wind. I blinked and I realized My father and the Dr were both staring at me looking extremely worried. I was gasping for air, the force stretching my rib cage. I tried to breathe calmly,taking deep breaths. I then sat back and huddled my legs against my chest leaning against the wall, shaking.  
"Come on" My father offered reaching out a hand. I looked at it and then looked away.**

**

* * *

**

Remember to reveiw PLEASE!

Even if it's only a word or to tell me im an ass :)

Abii_Whitlock

xx


	2. Going back to school

Hey. Not a huge chapter. Read and Reveiw please :)

Unfortunatly for me, Stephene Meyer owns all things Twilight. Unless im dreaming, in which case; Jaspers **MINE**!

* * *

**Chapter 2: School**

**I gradually improved from then on. The agonizing pain still shooting through me , but it was less often. I was eating and sleeping,with the occasional nightmare. It was about 4 months after I'd "Woken up" when my dad and i were sitting at the kitchen table eating and he put his knife and fork down and looked at me.  
"I was woundering...... Do you think it's time you went back to school?" He asked , trying to sound calm, the anxiousness leaking through his words."I mean, to see people, to get out the house." He added quickly. I was shocked when he said it and tried letting it sink in. It wasn't a bad idea. I knew he meant well. It might help to face things.I could try , for my fathers sake at least  
"Oookay." I said slowly, still thinking about it. I hadn't said much during these 4 months. Only a few words now and then. when he asked me something.**

**After that I walked up the stairs, slowly, one carfull step at a time. I remeber the flaue of the fact that half my mind was shutdown, to help ease the pain, I'd fallen up and down the stairs numerous times. Although the pain , compared to the othes i dealt with every waking minute wasn't much. Once i was down, i couldn't bring myself to get back up. I walked into my room and pushed the door closed slowly making sure it was closed properly before walking over to my school drawr, under my bed. My hand froze on the handle. I took a deep breathe  
"I can do this, atleast for my dad." i wispered to myself. It was the only way to comfort myself latley. I opened the drawr and slowly gathered my things, still halfmindedly. I put everything on the sofa at the back of my room. My dad had braught it in so that he could be with me. And then went and sat on my bed. I looked around my room. It seemed......Brighter today, slightly brighter. I noticed the way the light shone through my window and through the crystle that my brother got me....I stopped that thaught dead in it's tracks and screwed up my face, trying to consuntrate on something else. I could here my father doing the dishes downstairs, mumbleing to himself, maybe thats were i got it from? i flung myself back against my bed and closed my eyes. It'd be nice to see my friends again. And with that last thaught I drifted into unconsiousness.**

****

I woke up sweating in the morning, lucky for me, it was an hour early. I could feel my hair sticking to the back of my neck, was i nervous? Well, yeah obviously but i don't normally sweat when im nervous. Or do i have the flu? But i feel perfectly fine. I walked into the bathroom, carrying my school uniform, i put them on the side and turned the shower on. It was so relaxing, i could feel the tension braught on by thinking about going to school, seeing my friends,being normal just wash down the drain, i wounder how long that will last. I got changed and dryed my hair slowly, making sure it was completely dry , before going downstairs for breakfast. I could hear the toaster pop and the sizzleing of the frying pan as my father attempted to make me breakfast. I walked downstairs and sat at the table, it was covered in jars of spread. Jam, Honey, Marmite. There was one missing, the only one me and my father had banished from the house. Neither of us could cope with it here. Chocolate spread. Teigan's favourate. I shivered and then started buttering some toast.

"Im going to drive you in today, ok? just to make sure, you know." My dad said as he watched me take a bite of my toast. I nodded apreciativly .  
We left the house at 8:40 , i didn't want to be early and i knew this was the time my friends started to arrive at school. Lucky for me , they gathered at the gate first, rather than go to their form rooms. I hope they still did anyway. It was silence in the car all the way. I stared out the window, at nothing in perticular, just trying not to think about what was comeing. I could feel my dad watching me every so often. It made me nervous. Like i was about to break down. We parked just before the gate. I could see them there, they hadn't changed. Although , they seemed calmer, quieter. I didn't like it. It wasn't them. I tensed as my father stopped the car. He looked at me nervously as i reached for the handle, my stomache churning.  
"Wait!" he said ergantly. I turned to him in surprise and frustration. What now?  
He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a phone. I stared at it. Not a phone. They're useless, i have first hand experiance with that fact. I shook my head and opened the door.  
"Go to the office if you need me, i'll come and get you." he sounded nervous, i could tell he was trying to cover it up, it didn't work. I nodded and then turned to see all of my friends staring at me in shock. I smiled slightly, it pulled against my forever dormant lips. I walked over to them and stood infront of the group. My dad drove past quietly, i waited untill he was gone.

"Hi" I said in bearly more than a wisper. Louis, he was about the same height as me and had a huge mahikan on his head, Flung himself at me  
"Oh my god Katie!!!" he screamed as he hugged me so tight i couldn't breathe.  
"Can't....breathe....Lou" I choked out, i was smiling now, it felt strange, like an old favourate song i hadn't heard for years. It felt nice, normal. Just as Lou let me go a little, and i mean, a little. The others all came screaming to me, throwing there arms around me untill we were all crumpled on the floor. I tensed imediatly and shut my eyes tight. I'd had the sense of dega vu, and i'd just realised why. They all felt it and got off imediatly. Louis extended his hand to me with a slight, weary smile. I took it and he pulled me up. He put his arm around my shoulder and walked me forward, followed, on my left by Kirsty,Lea and Trisha and on my right , next to Louis, by Charlotte, Cerith and Becca. They were all smiling and watching me. We all split up untill it was just me, Charlotte and Lea left to go to our form. I got alot of looks when i walked in and sat down, but they soon stopped when Lea and charl gave them all looks, that even I'd be scared of, i shivered at that. The buzzer went and i jumped. Lea put her arm over my shoulder and squeezed tightly. We walked out and went to our first lesson, Maths. Great.

* * *

Not a very big chapter. These are mainly just to get to know the charecter :)

Reveiw pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!

Abii_Whitlock

xx


	3. Vicky and the pain

Im going to post up to Chapter 4 just so people who do read it get an idea on what it's like :)

Unfortunatly for me, Stephene Meyer owns all things twilight. Unless im dreaming, in which case; Jaspers **MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Whispers**

**I enjoyed it, although everyone was watching me continuously, as though i was going to break down at any day was good. We went on our normal roitine , that i remember, and talked about irelivant things. Louis was just as funny as he used to be. He always managed to make me laugh. By the end of the day, i was shattered. I had one more lesson, the one i was dreading. French. Not because of the lesson itself , but because no one was there with me and because of a girl i despised. She never seased to not anoy me every lesson, i wounder if she'll stop now? dawt it. But still, im not in the mood for her today. My mood has become a very strange thing latly. Gradually, it has become more and more......out of controle. One minute i can be normal and the next, raging upstairs over something on the Tv. That wasn't what had worried me though. I first noticed a change when my hands started to shake. I'd never been an angry person before. I never liked it, feeling out of controle. Now it's worse, Not only can i not controle my mental state, but my physical state too has become unmanagable. When i become angry or scared, my hands shake and i feel an electric pulse flow through my body. I don't like it, it feels wrong. Lea walked me to my class and waited untill i was inside. I waved to her and went to sit at my usual place at the back of the class. I got my book out and started drawing on the top of the page when the teacher came in. She was a nice lady, she gave me work and let me get on with it myself. She never shouted and she treated me like a grown up. She looked around the class as she marked the register and then her eyes rested on me. I smiled and she smiled back and nodded.  
"Ok class, would you copy what's on the bourd down in your books and put the d-" She was cut off when someone stormed into the room and to their seat.  
"You started the class without me miss!" Oh god, it was her. She was shouting at the teacher, in her ignorant and anoying voice.  
"Yes,Vicky you were late." Miss replyed. She sounded calm but, with all of my experiance in the last few mounths with dad, i could tell there was frustration underneath.  
"Yeah , well." Ignorant. Even after all this time she anoyed me with her ignorance. She slammed her book on the table and looked around the room as though looking for attension. Then she saw me. Miss started talking again but i wasn't listening.**

****

"Ahhh, The freak is back!" She said to one of her friends sitting next to her. He never said anything to me so i didn't have anything against laughed along. She turned and wispered in his ear. I pretended not to hear her.  
"My god look at her shoes" I could feel the rage building inside me. What were wrong with my shoes? they were my favourate trainers. Black and luminous pink VANS. i could feel anger flood my body. My hands started to shake so i wrapped them up in my jumper.  
"My god, what on earth is she doing?" That was it, i couldn't controle myself. I shot up knocking my chair back onto the floor. Everyones heads turned to me in shock as i stared furoisiously at Vicky. I was breathing heavily and my hands were shaking so violently it hurt. Pulses raced through my body.  
"Say one more thing Vick, i dare you!" I screamed at her, useing every ounce of self controle i had not to go running up to her at that moment and throw her out the window.  
"Your one hell of a freak mind" She said while she got up to face me. She was one of the girls in th school who thaught they could boss everyone around because they didn't mind fighting and they thaught that they could beat you up. I on the other hand was normally patient and ignored everything. What was wrong with me? I flipped out and ran towards her. An electrical pulse shot through every bone in my body. I stopped dead as a stabbing pain went through my chest. I fell to the floor clutching my body in agony. I stayed crumpled on the floor for, i don't know how long. Highly aware that everyone was staring at me in shock. My breathing calmed and my hands stopped shaking. I opened my eyes and stood up slowly.  
"Are you ok Katie?" Miss asked nervously.

"yeah, do you mind if i go to the nurse though?" I asked, It came out in a rough wisper. She nodded and i started for the door, passing Vicky's desk. She stood there, in shock. I looked at her and she imediatly composed her face to give me 'evils'. We stared into eachothers eyes as i passed. Full of hatred, full of anger. I couldn't let it over come me again. I walked quickly out of the class and down the hall. I couldn't go to the nurse. She'd send me straight back home and my father'd never let me come back again. I decided to wait for Lea. I walked down to her class. I sat on the floor oposite the door to her Welsh room waiting. There was a wisper behind me so i turned. Nothing was there. Maybe i was imagining it. There it was again, it sounded like someone was calling me. I got up and looked around. Noone was there. I was begining to get nervous. Like i was halusinating. It was like a wisper in the back of my head. Just then the buzzer went and i turned back to the door to see Lea walk out and smile at me.  
"How was french?" She asked as we walked up the drive to the gate.  
"Interesting" Ha, i laughed. She turned to me looking suspicious. I just shook my got to the top of the drive and i looked around. I could see my father standing nextto our car across the road. I said good bye and walked over to him. He got in, and i walked around the car to get in the passenger side. He waited till we were on our way home till he started to talk.  
"How was your day?" He sounded nervous. As though everything was depending on this answer.

"It was good." I clutched my hands and wrapped them in my jumper again, remembering what happened in French. He noticed so i thaught quickly to destract him.  
"It was nice to see everyone again. Louis hasn't changed at all" I laughed. It worked. He turned back to the road and it was silent the rets of the way home. I jumped out the car and ran into the house.  
"What do you want for food Katie?" He shouted after me.  
Nothing, i had a big dinner" i shouted back as i ran up the stairs and into my room. I threw my bag down and fell onto my bed. I sat up quickly and turned on my stereo, listening to the cd that was already in there. I guessed at once what it was. Thriving Ivory. I flicked through the differant songs untill i found my favourate ones. Twilight & Angel on the moon. I'd made a play list with just those songs on. I put them on repeat and lyed back down in my bed closing my eyes. I drifted off to sleep. Not dreaming at all.

**The rest of the days followed roughly in the same way. There were some incidents. Like in science when i dropped a test tube. I got angry with myself and started shaking again but walked out saying i had a head ache. And I accidently broke a paint brush in art when someone flicked paint on my picture on purpose. Thinking it'd be funny. Lea and Charlotte found it hilarious when i said you could find the remains of the brush inside the guys bag.**

* * *

Heya. Again, please reveiw. I don't mind what you say.

Abii_Whitlock

xx


	4. Alex and the voices

:D Chapter 4, FINALLY with the wolfy stuff lol It is different to twilight. As i said before, it's my own wolf story :)

R&R (loves)

Unfortunatly for me, Stephene Meyer owns all things twilight. Unless im dreaming, in which case; Jaspers **MINE!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The guys**

**It's been about 2 weeks now and me and my father were in the car on the way to school. I'd not had a good night. Id began getting cold sweats during the night and haveing hilusinations more. Still the same, still the wispers. I just put it down to stress though.  
"Are you sure your ok?" My dad asked anxious as he touched my forhead  
"I feel fine dad." I answered, my anoyance breaking through on the last word. I'd been alot better , alot closer to my old self since i started back at school.  
But your freezing!" he said sounding very worried."Im fine!" I shouted as i got out the car.  
"Ok well, call me if you want me to pick you up after school ok." I froze were i stood. Something had changed, i could feel it in the air. I quickly composed my expression before my father saw it and started panaking. I walked slowly towards were my friends were grouped. Mr Evans was standing next to them, with a confused expression on his face. He was talking to a group of boys i didn't recognise. One was sitting on the wall, the opposite side to were Mr Evans and my friends stood. There were three other boys, all standing by the sides of the boy on the wall. They looked anxiously up at the one on the wall. He was obviously the leader. I walked quickly to my group of friends Trying not to look at the boys as my father drove out of sight. I walked straight to Louis. He didn't notice me. I could here what they were saying now.  
"But you can't stay here. This is not somewere to hang around, this is a school." Mr Evans said sounding frustrated. I turned so that i could see the group of boys but so that Louis was between me and them. The leader didn't look bother as he responded. He sounded very authorative.  
"We are curious. We will not cause trouble. It will be as if we are not here."  
Mr Evans sighed , frustrated. "What is there to be curious about? this is a school, we teach" He asked quickly as the buzzer just went. To say the start of School. "Lets just say we have a feeling about something." He sounded calm , but the way he said it told Mr Evans that it was as far as he would go with that particular conversation. The one furthest away from the boy on the wall smiled.**

****

"No trouble?" he asked, surrendering.  
"No trouble." He sounded certain.  
Just then , Louis spotted me and shouted my name.  
"Katie!!" He shouted as he ran to me with his arms open. He wrapped his arms around me but then flinched away. I looked at his expression, confused. He looked even more confused than i was untill his expressioned softened and turned into worry.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked aprehensivly.  
"Your ice cold!" He shouted, watching me carefully and stepping away. Oh god. I heard all of this with my father. I sighed.  
"Im fine!" I said a little to angrily than i would have liked. My hands start shaking a little so i put them in my pockets. As i started walking to the entrance of the drive down to the school the leader of the group jumped off the wall and came to stand infront of the others. The others followed automatically. One standing a step back on his right, One standing three steps back on his left and the other standing a bit further back on his right. In sort of a oval shape. Staring at me intently. His eyebrows pulled down in a confused frown. The others had the same expression but were watching the leader intently. I froze were i stood completly confused. Mr Evans came to stand next to me and i looked up at him. He looked as confused as i was.  
"What is it?" Mr Evans asked the leader who was still staring at me with a frustrated expression. My friends now joined me, watching everyone intently.  
The boy right at the back shifted nervously. He wined and then stared at the leader. Obviously trying to decide wether or not to say something or do something.  
"But it can't be Alex?" He said uncertainly. The leader turned to him and gave him a fierce glare, mirrored by the other two. The boy sank back and watched leader Alex then composed his expression but continued to stare at me, looking for an answer i didn't know.  
"Hey! What is it?" Mr Evans shouted sounding angry.

"Nothing." Alex said calmly. He then stepped back untill there was a confortable distance between us. I started walking down to the school again, my head swimming with things. I could feel them watching after me. Everyone was watching me nervously as if i knew what was going on. We got to the form room and sat down , only me and my two best friends. The others had left us short after we got down the drive to join their classes. We sat there in scilence untill the bell went. I walked out of my class and instinctivly looked up at the top of the drive. They were still there, the leader sitting on the wall , the others around him on the floor. They all watched me. I felt nervous and on edge as i walked to my classes the rest of the day. Taking the long way round instead of walking past the drive. The buzzer finally went for end of school. My insides squirmed and i felt like i was going to be sick. I walked as slowly as i could out of school, to the bottom of the drive, i stopped and looked up at were they were before. They were still there looking down the drive. My hands were shaking, not as much as when i was angry but it was still uncomfortable. I walked up to them, waiting for them to stop me. But they didn't.

**I looked up a couple of times to check but all they did was watch me. I walked out of the school gates and over to my fathers car. I was nervous the whole of the evening and went to bed early. I didn't sleep much though i kept waking up screaming every couple of hours. What was wrong with me? I gave up at around 4 and decided to get working on my coursework. I got ready and sat at the table waiting for my dad. I continued with my coursework untill my dad stopped at the bottom of the stairs and asked if i was ready for school. I could feel the butterflies in my stomache flutter as we drove into the school grounds. They were there again. In the same place as last time. Eccept, this time, they were watching me. They watched as i got out the car. They watched me as i walked to my friends. They didn't speak or make anymovement. They just watched me. I felt really nervous. and scared. Why me? havn't i been through enough?  
The rest of the day continued like the one before. I didn't walk in seeing range if i could help it and they continued to sit there. I assumed, as i walked up the drive that they were going to let me pass. I was wrong. I looked up the drive again as i walked out, to see were they were. The leader was still there, standing on the wall looking down the drive. But the others weren't were i expected them to be. One was at the far end at another exit from the school. The other two were standing spaced out in the gap of the entrance. They were all scanning the crowd as they left the school. I started walking, as slowly as i could up the drive. My head down, staring at the floor. I got closer and closer, my heart thumping faster and faster with every step. My hands started to shake, my breathing fastened. I tryed to calm myself, i bet i looked stupid. There was a sudden wistel and then i stopped suddenly so that i didn't walk into him as Alex jumped off the wall , straight infront of me. The others joined him in seconds.**

****

"Can you come for a walk with us?" Alex asked calmly. I could hear another meaning to his words underneath but could'nt figure it out. I looked up at him, confused at the unexpected question. The boys next to him tensed as i looked into his eyes. They were deep and meaningfull as he stared back. Full of wisdom. They looked like they belonged to an 100 year old rather than wha tlooked like a 20 something year old. I hadn't noticed it before but he was tall, not huge but still rather tall. He had dark blue eyes and black curly hair that stuck out in all directions, it looked very attractive, if a bit messy. The others were shorter and obviously younger. The one at the far back had blonde hair , ear length. He looked excited, i couldn't imagine why. The one infront of him had brown ear length hair , kinda frizzly. and the one behind Alex had light brown long hair. For a boy anyway. But that wasn't what shocked me most, they didn't look anything alike apart from their eyes. They all had blue eyes but in differant shades,it confused me. I felt like i knew them. Like they were old friends i hadn't seen in years. I felt comfortable. Like i belonged with them. Only a few seconds had passed. I could tell that the teachers standing at the gate and the children walking up the drive were watching us intently.  
"well?" he asked, a little more urgent than before, he must have noticed the crowd gathering as well as i did. I had to think , it was hard as the force of his eyes held me. I shook my head and then closed my eyes.  
"No, i have to go home" I said, my voice shaking. I opened them in time to see the boy at the back bounce with excitment and Alex give him a feirce look wich stopped him. He looked scared of Alex. it made me nervous. He lifted his hand out infont of him. Turning back to me. I knew what he was going to do and i scowled at him. The others shifted anxiously, All of them now showing excitment. everyone had gone now, they'd obvioucely got were alone. Just me and these strangers. He pressed his fingers against my forhead. His touch was cool and it felt unimaginably good against my skin.I felt him tense as he touched my skin. I twitched my hand slightly, wishing to hold his hand against my head. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. He took is finger away and as i opened my eyes i thaught i saw him smile but i couldn't be sure. He put his hands back at his sides and looked at me. He had a differant expression this time, he seemed.....Relieved. The others were watching him , barly able to keep still. He turned and nodded to them and they all turned to look at me. Shocked but excited.

I couldn't containe it anymore, i had to ask  
"Whats going on? i don't understand?" I couldn't stop the shake in my voice. The Boys behind Alex smiled, but the look Alex gave them cationed them. It enfuriated me.  
He turned and stared at me for a second before answering.  
"You'll find out soon enough." He said calmly. taking a step back, the others moving in sincronisation. That done it, my hands shook violantly against my side as i scowled at Alex. He made me so angry. What the hell was 'You'll find out soon enough' meant to mean? why couldn't he just tell me? He froze and stared at me shocked, this was not the reaction he had expected.  
"TELL ME!" i screamed. The three boys behind Alex flinched but Alex didn't move. He took a step forward , watching me intently.  
"Calm down!" He said firmly, gripping my shoulders and lowering his head so that it was on the same level as mine, he stared into my eyes. I couldn't consuntrate. The sensation of his touch distracted me. He gasped as soon as he touched me and flinched, he then gripped tighter. i couldnt work out wether it hurt or not.  
It suddenly dawned on me that i was surrounded, on my own by 4 boys that looked older than me.I stepped back , away from his grip. I tripped and fell to the floor. I sat there staring up at his horror struck face. His expression was stunned, it took a second but then faultered and he shook his head , stepping back. He then lifted off his t-shirt, the others copyed. I sat there stunned as i watched them. He then turned and ran forward. The others looked back at me but then followed untill they were out of sight.I heard a suddden loud buzzing in my head,it was uncomfortable I sat there frozen. My pocket vibrated and i heard the familiar song i'd loved so much before. I quickly rumaged through my jacket pocket to get my phone. I filpped it up and answered.

"Were are you!" My dad screamed down the phone.  
"Um....Im at school." My mind was still confused.  
"Right, stay there and i'll come and pick you up." he hung up and i flipped down the phone, shoving it back into my pocket. I seemed like only seconds that he came. I got into the car and we drove home in scilence. I ran straight up to my room and lyed on my bed. For the first time today, i actually felt ill. My stomache churned and there was a painfull stinging in my rib cage. I tryed breathing slowly and calmly. But it was getting worse. I lurched up out of my bed and folded against my knees. It felt as though my rib cage was snapping. I jumped out of bed as my stomache heaved. I got to the bathroom intime. I wiped my mouth on a piece of tissue and gasped as i noticed the colour. It was Dark red.I was bleeding. I started shaking. My teeth started to ache now , aswell as my chest, stomache and muscles. I tryed standing but fell back down.

"Katie?" My dad called up the stairs. I could hardly breathe. I didn't want him to panick so i took a deep, very painfull breath and shouted back.  
"Im fine!" It came out choked but he believed me. I crawled back to my bedroom but stopped at the door. I looked up, clutching my stomache. Alex was standing by my window looking calm but apologetic. I shock ran through me and my head flipped back, it took all the strength in my body to stop from screaming. I fell to the floor. and started teeth were acheing, it felt like they were growing. Alex walked over to me and put his arms underneath me, one across my back and one across the back of my legs. He watched me squirm in pain as he walked to the window. I looked out, more by accident than convieniance. They were all lthere. The other three boys standing out side my house looking up at the window. He slid my window and leaped out, i tensed, expecting to fall to the ground. He landed lightly, as if it was the wall at school. He walked towards the others as they watched us. And sighed. He walked passed them and started running down the road and into a field at the bottom.

He walked slowly when we were in the field. I could feel the others walking behind us, watching me intently. I tensed again in pain as another shock ran through my body. We reached what i assumed was the middle of the feild, i had my eyes closed and was consuntrating on not screaming. He put me down carfully and leant over me, watching my face as i strained to keep my mouth closed. Another, fiercer pain shot through my body , i couldn't keep it in anymore. I screamed in agony. writhing on the floor. It eased a little. Enough for me to catch my breathe. I turned quickly and opened my eyes. I watched Alex , the others standing behind him watching me as he knelt on the floor by the side of me. He looked pained, as though he could feel it to, only not as bad. I stared at him, questions burning in my eyes. He just stared back at me, his head down. And it hit me again, like someone was giving me an electric shock. My back curved as i tried to keep it in I closed my eyes and tensed. I didn't want to scream again. And then it stopped, a sudden cool sensation swept over as though i'd fallen into a buzzing im my head was back but it was louder, alot louder. And it was getting clearer, as though it was a distant voice getting closer.

* * *

Ok, The next chapter is where some of the information is found out.  
If it's a little confusing send me a message and I'll try and explain.

Reveiw please :)

Abii_Whitlock

xx


End file.
